Dreaming of a Dear Friend
by Hematophagous
Summary: Karkat begins to fall asleep, when an old friend appears. Short little fluff, written for one of my friends.


Always such a romantic, Karkat was. Yet, when it came to his own romantic escapades, he was hopeless. There was Terezi, the crazy one, who'd always seemed perfect for him - his red quadrant, that is. He always considered her as a potential matesprit, yet these days she only seemed to associate with that loathesome pursed-lipped human.

Sometimes he wondered if his future self was right. If he had lately appeared to be geared toward a blacker quadrant with the Libra, regardless of his true red intent. If she really was receiving mixed signals from him that had her thoroughly confused and frustrated to the point of giving up and going for a simpler relationship. One that actually made sense to her. Sometimes he was a fucking moron. (Especially the further into the future he got. The future only promised stupidity. Then again, so did the past. The here and now was clearly the only time he ever was and ever would be in his right, logical mind.)

Karkat thrust his palm in the general direction of his eye socket, rubbing harshly as the lump of flesh made contact with its target, vainly attempting to rub away the ever-present exhaustion. This only seemed to worsen the drooping of his eyelids. The screen of his computer was a blurry combination of dull grey, candy apple red, and the logo of his Trollian application.

Forgetting his own stubborn rule of "no sleeping no matter what", Karkat abrubtly shoved the portable computer aside, burying his head in his arms that were wrapped around his knees, not paying any mind to the bright red letters on the screen screaming at him.

FCG: HEY, ASSHOLE, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, I KNOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO SLEEP BECAUSE I DID THAT JUST A FEW HOURS AGO AND THAT WAS A FUCKING TERRIBLE IDEA AND I AM HORRIFIED THAT I EVER THOUGHT IT WAS SMART TO DO THAT.

FCG: WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT THE FUCK NOW.

FCG: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU NOOK-SUCKING WRIGGLER?

FCG: I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP.

FCG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

FCG: ****FUCK****

Suddenly, Sollux was there kneeling beside him, his ghostly eyes alight with humor as he peered over Karkat's shoulder.

"Boo."

Karkat started violently, mad as a viper, as he had just begun to fall asleep. His head whipped up in the general direction of the voice, hissing and spitting and bristling up like a cat. "How fucking dare you, you dumb fucking grub sucker -"

He stared, unblinking, for ten straight seconds into the eyes of the psionic boy as realization dawned on him. He didn't even notice as his lethargy completely vanished. "Sollux, what the hell are you doing here...?"

Half a year ago, Sollux had left the whole group to explore the stars with Aradia. Their red feelings were undying. Like a match made in troll heaven. And so on and so forth with the shitty love and death puns. Puns, really, Karkat? Fucking really?

"That'th not quite the hello I wath quite eckthpecting from you, KK." He grinned a toothy grin as he leaned forward to grab Karkat's shoulders to assist him stand up.

Karkat let himself be pulled to his feet, blinking, not quite noticing when Sollux himself had stood up. There was something really strange going on here that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Yet before he could say anything, arms were wrapped, tightly, around his waist, pulling him closer to the abdomen to which they belonged.

He nearly squealed in horrified confusion as blue and red eyes slipped closed and a soft, wet mouth pressed awkwardly against his. He remained stiff as Sollux tried to kiss him, eyes wide open, not quite accepting, but making no attempt to move away.

_WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK-_

When he finally did attempt to move away, blue and red eyes snapped open once again, enough to keep him locked in place once more even without the added pressure of arms tightening around him.

"KK, pleathe.."

Okay, seriously, this was fucking _weird_. Did Sollux just _moan? _Sollux _never_ moaned. Ever. Especially not Karkat's name. Er, nicknam-

Wait a second, weren't Sollux's eyes that creepy white just a minute ago? Karkat's brows furrowed in confusion as his gaze flicked between the two deep, wanting, heterochromatic orbs. Not quite sure what to make of any of this, he began to formulate a question, but it came out in a much smaller voice than he had anticipated. "..Sollux, what are you doing.."

The gaze of the other troll hardened, lips turned down, body pulling away. Just as Karkat began to miss the slight warmth the other body gave to him, he realized the hands were still firmly planted against his hips.

"Don't you fucking dare two move KK." Somehow Karkat could detect the stupid number pun even when Sollux was speaking.

Fingers slipped up under his shirt, soliciting a disgruntled noise from Karkat as he tried to object. "KK!" The eyes looked like the eyes of an extremely frustrated child, angry with its friends or parents for not listening to or understanding him.

Karkat turned his head to look away as the slender fingers traveled higher up his waist, and to the general area of his bottom two ribs. He shuddered as the fingers brushed against a spot that caused him an annoying tickly feeling - and here the fingers stopped.

It was later to be decided that this shudder was to be the death of him. Soon the fingers dug into the side of his ribcage, twitching and digging and prodding skillfully, causing him to twitch and convulse in return. "S-stop that-!"

Sollux was chuckling lightly, a little "heheheh", at Karkat's response. He continued the assault, digging the tips of his fingers into any spot that seemed to make the normally angry troll twitch and restrain what seemed to be had begun to back up slightly as Karkat attempted to escape, to no avail. At one point, the smaller troll slipped over his own feet, and the two tumbled to the ground - Sollux's nimble hands still firmly attached to Karkat's abdomen.

"Fucking- hell Sol- stop, stop it-!"

"Heheh, KK, you can breathe, it'th cute." He grinned once more, pausing for a moment. "I jutht _knew _you were ticklish. And you alwayth denied it." The assault continued then. "Liar!"

Karkat unsuccessfully tried to roll over when Sollux has paused for that brief moment. He only seemed to cause himself to be stuck even more under his attacker."I am not..cute- fuck you you asshole-" He began to paw, then claw, at Sollux's arms.

"Thayth you," the Gemini said in a voice a little too breathless than it had any right to be.

And suddenly the fingers were gone. Along with the weight, and the person. The only thing jabbing him in his ribs now was his computer, which he had somehow rolled on top of during some sort of fit. His eyelids felt heavy once again, although, much less than before, and it occured to him that he felt significantly less fatigued despite his tumble with Sollux just now.

Wait. Sollux? Where? He sat up quickly and snapped his head around, searching desperately for any sign of the other troll. There was no one to be seen now, except perhaps Terezi and Dave off in the distance.

He turned back to the computer, pulling open the lid and staring at the time. It was a few hours later than he had remembered it being. An icon displaying a yellow "II" in a speech bubble flashed in the corner of his screen, which he clicked on. It directed him straight to a new Trollian message, which he assumed was sent only seconds before he had woken up.

TA: hey kk we kind 0f miss you guys.

TA: aa thinks we sh0uld visit s0on.

Karkat glared at the message for a few moments before responding with a curt "YEAH", then swiftly clicking on his memo "Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory - Long Boring Trip Edition" to send an urgent message to himself hours prior.


End file.
